


A new years eve to remember

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Destiel - Freeform, M/M, New Year's Eve, Samifer - Freeform, video games - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-02
Updated: 2015-01-02
Packaged: 2018-03-05 00:11:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3097721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam, Dean, and Castiel are spending their time at Bobby's house to celebrate New Years eve. full of fluff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A new years eve to remember

Instead of celebrating this New Years alone, team free will along with Lucifer, was spending the evening with bobby at his house in North Dakota. Due to a recent hunt, bobby now had a PlayStation and Disney infinity. A tulpa had made residence at a toy store, and the manager gave Sam and dean the game as a thank you gift. As they had no use for it, they had dumped it at bobby’s house. Surprisingly, they had found that he had taken the time to set it all up in his living room. So far, everything was going merrily. Cas and Lucifer were watching Sam and bobby play as Anna and Elsa, as they were the only characters available. Besides, Sam had suspected that bobby secretly enjoyed playing as the ice princess. Dean, meanwhile, was going through beers like popcorn. Even with his amazing tolerance, Sam could see that dean was slowly growing drunker and drunker. Castiel also seemed to have noticed this, as he stated,  
“Dean, you have consumed copious amounts of alcohol. Please cease your drinking, as I fear for the condition of your liver.”  
“You’re not my mom! I can do whatevvvver I want!” dean slurred, throwing his arms out.  
“Sam, I believe I could use your help in this.” However, Sam was busy building a castle. It was growing increasingly difficult, as bobby kept building his own racetracks in the way. Lucifer was perched on the coffee table, paying close attention to what was going on within the game.  
“Tell Mr. Singer here to get out of your way, so you can build that way.” Sam could see the logic in what the devil was saying, and figured that he could give it a shot.  
“Um, bobby, could you please move your stuff?” Sam tried.  
“No, this is my game, and I was building this road here first.” Bobby snapped, as he couldn’t spare his attention. This part of what he was building was very important, and he couldn’t afford to make mistakes. Meanwhile, Cas was struggling against dean as he pushed crackers against the angel’s mouth. Castiel leaned back, trying to push dean back. He weakly called out for Sam’s help, but he was busy trying to blow bobby up with a stick of dynamite at Lucifer’s insistence.  
“that’s it boy, you’re gonna get it!” bobby said, spamming the fire button.   
“SA- mfffff!” Castiel gasped as dean shoved him face first into the couch. Dean climbed onto his back, holding him down. Cas stifled a groan, as dean dug his hands into the angel’s wings. Dean didn’t know, but the wings were an erogenous zone for angels. Dean rubbed his hands through fistfuls of fingers, and Castiel fought of the arousal forming due to the human’s ministrations.   
“Sam…” Cas calls weakly, even though he’s not even sure if he really wants dean off. But somehow, even though his voice was muffled, Sam notices Cas’s plight and comes to help.  
“dean, what the hell? Get off the angel!” Sam pulls dean by his arms, but dean spins around and kicks Sam off. Sam jumped back up, and tackled dean. Cas sighed, pinned beneath two very heavy men, who were fighting each other. Sam leaned forward, and they both topped off backwards over the opposite arm chair. Cas pulled himself up, and leaned back. Finally, he was free. His feathers were ruffled along with his hair and his breathing was heavy, nut he was fine otherwise. Sam and dean had stopped, and Sam picked the controller back up.  
“Cas, you’re doing the tilty confused face. What’s up?” bobby said, turning his attention from the TV.  
“Can I… have a turn?” he responded.  
“sure Cas, use mine.” Sam stood up, and handed his controller over to Cas. He turned it in his hands, pushing one of the joysticks forward. Anna stepped forward on the screen, and promptly fell into oblivion. She reappeared, and Castiel was careful to make sure it didn’t happen again. He turned his character around, and saw Elsa on the screen. Anna went forward, and a button appeared on the screen. Square to pick up? He found the tiny square on the remote, and Elsa was suddenly in the air. Interesting. ‘press L2 to throw’ the screen said, and Castiel instinctively pressed it. Elsa sailed over the edge, and bobby turned to glare at Castiel.   
A thud came from behind, and they both whipped their heads to see Sam pinning dean down.  
“Let me up!” dean whined, and Sam growled.  
“Not until you apologize!”  
“What in the name of Sam Hill are you two boys doing?” Cas just watched, as bobby tried to figure out what was happening.  
“dean punched me in the chest!” the indignation practically oozed out of Sam’s words, as he pulled one of his best bitch faces.  
“I’m sorry for grabbing your boob Samantha, now get off!”  
“fine,” spat Sam, standing back up. However, Cas hadn’t registered any of the events going on in the other part of the room. Instead, his attention had been caught by a dusty brown teddy bear under a stool.  
“Cas, what the hell are you doing?” dean asked, utter confusion written all over his face. The angel looked up, teddy bear in his arms, from where he had had his face buried in its neck.  
“I was… examining this bear.” Dean practically melted at that. Cas was just so adorable, finding pleasure in such innocent and juvenile things. Sam watched the spectacle from across the room, with a small smile on his face. He could tell that the angel and brother loved each other, but they were just too stupid to realize it themselves.  
“adorable, aren’t they?” Lucifer looked up, gazing at dean and Castiel. Sam stared at Satan, confused. That was unlike him, as Lucifer mostly just did things to torture Sam.  
“what, you don’t think I noticed? I’m not the heartless monster you think I am, Sam.” Sam didn’t know what to say to that, but was spared from answering. He didn’t need his friends to think he was already crazier than they already did. Seconds passed of them just staring at each other, and Sam spoke to alleviate the awkwardness.  
“hey, what time is it?” Sam inquired, casting his eyes around for a clock. Bobby looked at the microwave.  
“It’s 11:58; it’s almost time for the countdown.” The cable wasn’t working, so they were going to have to count down the time themselves.  
“ten… nine… eight… se- oh hell!” as all they had to go off of was bobby’s microwave clock, they had messed up the time.  
“oh, screw it,” dean said, and pulled Castiel’s head in for a hard kiss. The angel’s eyes flew open wide in surprise, before leaning into dean and kissing back. Dean’s hand came up to grip the back of Cas’s head, the other going to his jaw. Cas gripped dean’s shoulders, and sighed. Across the room, Sam cleared his throat, and Cas snapped his head back. He blushed and looked away, but dean gripped his arm and pulled him to another part of the house while whispering in his ear. Sam was slightly afraid about what was being said; his brother grew even flirtier when drunk. He exchanged looks with bobby, and returned wordlessly to the fallen controller.  
Lucifer caught Sam’s eye from where he leaned against the doorframe, and winked. Sam looked away quickly, struggling to focus his attention on the game. This was going to be a New year’s eve to remember, he thought, as a moan and a thud echoed throughout the house.

**Author's Note:**

> This was just a little fic inspired by my friends and I's new years. sorry if the points of views are weird.


End file.
